The Haunted ATV Rally House
by VoltronGuy
Summary: four boys find a haunted atv rally house


The Haunted House  
  
By T.J. Stacy  
  
There were four teenage boys, their names are Joe, Tom, Sven, and Ranma. All four of them were out walking in a field one day when the came across a very big and very old 4 story house. Joe said to Tom and the others why don't we go in and explore the old house. Everybody agreed that it would be fun and harmless to enter and explore the old house but they were wrong. It turns out that the old 4 story house was really haunted and possed by four ghosts. The boys had no idea that the house was haunted. When they got inside the house Sven said I will go and explore the fourth floor. Ranma said I'll go explore the third floor, and Tom said I'll go explore the second floor. Joe said all right lets meet back here at the front door on the first floor in four hours, they all agreed. Sven made his way up the winding stairs to the fourth floor, when all of the sudden Sven heard a voice say "leave this house or you will suffer the consequences." Well being as stubborn as Sven is he went  
on ignoring, the voice's warning for you see he thought it was one of his buddies. But actually the voice came from one of the four ghosts that dwelled inside the haunted house. When Ranma made it to the third floor he found a wheel chair laying on its side, he said "oh, wow cool an old wheel chair I think I'll ride in it to make exploring the third floor easy. Tom made to the second floor and he found a scooter so he thought "oh cool I think I'll ride it. Joe was exploring the kitchen when he found a pair of roller blades that were just his size. "wow" he said their just my size I think I'll were them to help me explore better and faster. A little bit later they all met down stairs with their cool equipment. Joe had a pair of roller blades, Sven had a bicycle, Ranma had the wheelchair, and Tom had the Scooter.  
  
The ATV Rally And Play House  
  
By T.J. Stacy  
  
Next they found out that the house has a basement, they all decided to go check out the basement. When they got in the basement they found 4 ATV's that all ran. "Wow, Cool, Awsome, and Radical." They all said. Next they started to wonder how they were going to get the ATV's up the stairs. Ranma started to think then he leaned against a wall and he accidentally hit a lever with his arm. Then suddenly all the stairs in the entire house turned into ramps. Everybody thanked Ranma then they hopped onto the ATV's they rode off up the ramp to the first floor. They all decided to see what kind of tricks they could do on the ATV's. Joe did a wheelie and landed safely, Tom brought his up on the side wheels, Sven took off around a wall then came back around slammed on the front brakes and made his ATV ride up on the front wheels. Last to go was Ranma he decided that he would try to do a wheelie then do a front wheelie then bring his up on the side wheels. But unfortunately Ranma was  
inexperienced so when he took off to do the first wheelie he fell off the back of his ATV and he landed on his back, then the ATV sat on its rear wheels for a minute then it fell backwards and landed on Ranma hard. Everybody rushed over to help him but Sven was the only one strong enough to lift the ATV off of Ranma. Luckily Ranma only got the wind knocked out of him and he was dazed and confused. Then they all decided that they would not do tricks anymore, they agreed. Next they all rode up to the fourth floor and decided to have a little fun. Tom suggested that they play chicken and the others agreed. First Ranma lost, then Joe lost, next Tom lost, and Sven won all of the races. Sven got the idea that they could make a jump, they put a ramp on two sides of a hole in the floor. Since Sven got the idea he jumped first, then Joe jumped, then Tom, and Ranma went last. They kept doing that for a couple of hours, then they all got tired. So they all rode to the garage to fill up  
the ATV's, after that they all rode into the kitchen to fix their selves something to eat and drink. 


End file.
